


Morning Rituals

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, the clean freak Yoo Jiae wakes up finding water system in her flat isn't working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

Yoo Jiae is an epitome of hygienic; her clothes are always bright clean and crisp, every single surface on her home are free from dust and grime, fresh rose scent wafts around her everywhere she goes. And there's three things Jiae needs to do every morning before she can start her day:

1\. Make up bed  
2\. Brush teeth  
3\. Shower for at least twenty minutes

So when one day she wakes up finding water system in her flat isn't working because of plumbing problem, Jiae nearly cries.

To make things worse, she has morning class at 9 AM that can't be missed unless she wants to fail Financial Accounting. Her landlord promised to send people to fix the disaster soon, but still, _soon_ doesn't mean _within an hour_. And to go to campus without shower... Jiae would rather die than doing that.

She then remembers her landlord has told her last week that an empty flat next to hers is finally occupied, and the new resident is a young woman probably same age as her. Jiae starts weighing her options; to shower in Mijoo and Soojung's place - the only friends of hers who live nearby - and possibly get disturbed by whatever morning sexual activities they're having, or to shamelessly ask help from this new neighbor to let her use the bathroom. It's embarassing, but she chooses the latter.

\--------------------- 

If Jiae have to define how's the first impression she's getting from her next door neighbor, she would say she's totally lovestruck.

"Of course you can use my shower!" After hearing the problem, Seo Jisoo pulls her door wider, welcoming Jiae to enter. Her round eyes are sparkling prettily, her lips curled in kind smile, and the one year older girl finds it hard to stop herself from staring.

From the collection of figures and merchandises lining neatly on the cabinet in the living room, Jiae can already tell Jisoo is big fan of Marvel superheroes. And to make her even more charmed, Jisoo also has small Teddy Bear, which doesn't really fit sitting between Iron Mans in various pose and size, but Jiae still wants to squeal _how cute_.

"The bathroom is there." Jisoo points to a plastic blue door. "By the way, I actually gotta go for work in half an hour..." She adds hesitantly.

"Ah! Sure, I will be quick!" Jiae says assuringly before disappears into the shower.

\--------------------- 

Since that day, Jiae has four things to do before her day officially starts:

1\. Make up bed  
2\. Brush teeth  
3\. Shower for at least twenty minutes  
4\. Leave home at 8:30 AM sharp (so she can meet the hot neighbor on the way to bus shelter)


End file.
